Desmond and lucy, Shaun and Rebecca: assassins in love
by narvik.elsawi
Summary: Desmond wants to express his feelings for Lucy, and Lucy does the same. * Anyone that loves Assassins creed romance fan fics MUST READ THIS. NO F**KING EXCUSES. READ THIS FAN FIC OR I WILL HAVE MY HAMSTER BITE YOUR B*LLS OFF. This is coming from a 13 year old...
1. in private

Desmond just woke up. Desmond then walked out of his room to the end of the stairs to find Rebecca, Shaun, and Lucy awake, but a little tired "I need to get some things... personal things" Desmond said . Desmond was going to get some things for him and Lucy. Desmond never told Lucy about his feelings for her. When Lucy heard that Desmond was going to get some "personal things", Lucy thought for a few seconds about what she was going to say to him. " what if there are Abstergo agents out there, what if they sent spies to find us, what if they follow you and try to hurt you?" Lucy said with a worried, caring voice. " can Lucy go with you just for precaution" Rebecca asked Desmond. "Okay" Desmond replied. As Desmond drove him and Lucy to a market, Desmond couldn't help but look at Lucy's eyes whenever there was a red light. Lucy also had the same feelings for Desmond, but she couldn't tell Desmond. But Lucy never knew about Desmond's feelings. Lucy then put on a radio just to take her mind off of things. Both Desmond and Lucy were under a lot of stress, the whole team was. Desmond looked stressed. Lucy could see the fear in Desmond's eyes. " are you okay?" Lucy asked. " Yeah, just some things on my mind" Desmond replied. " like what?" Lucy asked. Desmond was blushing, and Lucy saw it on his face. " Can we talk about it at the hide out?" Desmond answered. Desmond's face was red. Lucy tried not to blush, but she blushed just a TINY bit. "in front of the others, or in private, like in your room?" Lucy asked. " In private" Desmond answered with his face becoming less red. **20 MINUTES LATER**Desmond and Lucy are on a shopping line. Finally, it's their turn to purchase their items. The market they went to, it had food, but also had other items. There were rugs, candles, flowers, and also body products. It was a unique place of business and shopping. After all of the items were payed for, Desmond then brought up a couple of other products. He had a large Persian rug, candles, roses, and Cocoa butter body wash. " better be careful with the candles, and by the way, your paying for all of the stuff..." Lucy said. Desmond and Lucy left the market, Desmond walked right behind Lucy. In Desmond's mind, Desmond was saying "I cant hold it in much longer , it's going to happen today". As Desmond walked up to his room, he looked on the floor to see if Lucy's shadow was there. Her shadow wasn't there, she wasn't there. He felt just a little upset for like a second. He then unrolled his Persian rug on the floor, put some candles on the edges of his room. Lucy was watching him do this from her room. Desmond can see Lucy's room literally before he exited his room, all he had to do was look straight from the direction his door was facing when it was closed. Lucy walked in his room. "Nice decorations" Lucy said to him. " so what did you wanna talk about... in private" Lucy asked. " can we talk later?" Desmond asked. In the back of his mind, Desmond could not stop thinking about Lucy. Desmond was past the point of liking Lucy, he loved her. " why not now? I'm just curious about what you wanted to talk about" Lucy responded. Lucy loved Desmond. She always wanted to cuddle with him. She wanted him to just FU*K her until she cried out of pleasure for more. Desmond blushed and responded "i just cant talk right now". Desmond spent the next 4 hours inside the Animus 2.0. He relived a memory from Ezio Auditore. He got out of the Animus at 10:00 PM. Desmond then walked up to his room before he was to go to the bathroom to take a shower. Desmond undressed in his room. Desmond then realized that the door to Lucy's room was open. He then decided to take the roses he bought at the market and put them on Lucy's bed. After he put the roses on Lucy's bed, he realized all of her regular clothes were in a clothing basket. He just ignored it and left her room. Desmond was completely naked, wearing nothing but a towel. The bathroom that everyone used was the exact same bathroom that Desmond had in his room while he was held captive at ABSTERGO, except the floor was white and black instead of a dull Grey. The shower was also the same, except it was just a little bigger. Desmond then walked into the bathroom. Desmond then said to himself "I love Lucy, I need to tell her" very quietly. Desmond then turned around. He was scared. Lucy was standing right behind him, completely naked. She wasn't wearing any shirt, no pants, no socks. She was naked down to her feet. Her body was amazing. Her body had slim form. Desmond was shocked. Lucy loved Desmond. She wanted to "please him". Lucy shut the door. Lucy then held out the Roses he put on her bed. Desmond was even more scared and afraid, not because she was naked and probably heard what he said to himself, but he was afraid she would destroy the Roses. Lucy smelled the flowers, and held them between her breasts. Her breasts were amazing. Desmond was afraid of looking at them. " Did you mean what you said?"Lucy asked nervously. "Yes" Desmond answered in his softest voice, about to run out of the bathroom to cry. Lucy's face was red. "Desmond, I love you more. Desmond what is stopping you from expressing your feelings? Tell me why do you look like your about to cry?" Lucy asked. While they were practically naked, they sat on the bathroom floor and talked. "do you really love me?" Desmond asked. " Yes" Lucy replied. "why are you naked?" Desmond asked. Lucy then put her right hand on Desmond's leg. She then stared to move her hand up... until Desmond stopped her. Desmond got nervous, he was shaking. Desmond was literally shaking. Lucy then grabbed his D**K softly. She then told him to relax. Desmond then stopped completely. Desmond got up, and so did Lucy. Desmond then turned on the shower and said "ladies first". Desmond then took off his towel. Desmond then started to kiss her, but then he went lower than her lips... " This is my first time. I cant believe this is happening" Desmond said. "mine too, but I'm not afraid" Lucy said in an innocent voice. Desmond then started to lick her V**ina. It was shaved, and clean. Her whole body was clean, and it smelled like Pomegranate. Lucy's face started to fill with pleasure. " I love you Desmond don't ever F**king stop" Lucy struggled to say with all of the pleasure she was experiencing. Desmond licked her V**ina until his tongue was sore. Lucy then let Desmond put his head on her chest for a minute. " that was amazing. F**K just... like... I want more" Lucy said. " please be inside of me" Lucy asked. Desmond did what she asked... Desmond was inside of her. Desmond had to cover her mouth, so that Rebecca and Shaun wouldn't hear the sounds of Lucy getting pounded, the sounds of Lucy moaning out Desmond's name, The sounds of Desmond F**KING Lucy hard, yet soft at the same time. Desmond was about to ejaculate... but he didn't want to get Lucy pregnant. "im going to C*M right now move if you don't wanna get pregnant" Desmond said worried. Lucy quickly got off. "do it on my chest. Desmond then ejaculated on her chest. Desmond then washed for a quick minute. They both got bath robes and put them on as they both went back to Desmond's room. Desmond carried Lucy in his arms, staring into her eyes. Desmond placed Lucy down on the left side of his bed. Desmond then layed down on the right side of his bed. Lucy then put her hands on his. Lucy then kissed Desmond. " What we did in there, to me it was a dream come true" Desmond told Lucy. " To set the mood right, im gonna light the candles I got today" Desmond said excited. Desmond then lit up all the candles he had set up earlier. The room was lit up. Desmond turned around to find Lucy naked under the blanket. "i wanna cuddle..." Lucy said. Just to be fair, he got naked and got in bed to cuddle with Lucy. Desmond's skin was smooth, just like Lucy's skin. Both of them aroused each other, just touched each other. At midnight, before they fell asleep, Desmond said to Lucy " I love you Lucy 3". Lucy said the same thing to Desmond, and they fell asleep still holding each others hands.


	2. the aftermath,shaunandRebeccasbeginning

Desmond and Lucy woke up next to each other in each others arms. They woke up around 10:00 in the morning.

"mi amore, buongiorno" Desmond told Lucy. Lucy immediately knew that he was speaking Italian.

"you sound like Ezio's dad Giovanni when you speak Italian" Lucy replied.

All of a sudden Lucy and Desmond heard someone coming up, actually more than one person was coming up the stairs. It was Rebecca and Shaun.

before they could even get dressed, Rebecca and Shaun walked into Lucy's room, which they found empty.

"they must be in Desmond's room, wait you don't think something happened? I mean I heard some noises coming from the bathroom last night" Rebecca said to Shaun.

"I heard things also. Like moans, sex sounds. Do you think Desmond and Lucy… you know….." Shaun replied.

" u mean you think they fucked?" Rebecca said.

"Yes I do. Desmond told me a lot about his feelings, and I told him mine. for this girl…." Shaun replied.

"do I know her?" Rebecca asked.

" yes. Wait can we talk later… like when no one's around?" Shaun asked.

Rebecca loved Shaun, but she thought he didn't like her. Rebecca thought that the best thing to do was to stop loving Shaun. But she couldn't stop loving Shaun.

"okay, later in my room" Rebecca replied

"hey Desmond im worried. Can u hold me… I feel safe when you hold me" Lucy told Desmond in a worried voice. Lucy was a little worried that Rebecca would come in. Desmond held onto Lucy.

"listen if they come in, just don't be scared, im not worried about what others think" Desmond told Lucy trying to make her feel confident. Desmond then felt Lucy get horny…. Desmond got turned on from that point forward.

" I could tell that your horny, I know what you want, if it'll make you feel better, ill satisfy your needs" Desmond said.

Without warning, Desmond started to lick her pussy. Lucy moaned loudly. Then Rebecca tried to open the door, but couldn't.

"Im gonna come in there…." Rebecca said as she kicked open the door. When Rebecca was in the room, Desmond was just holding Lucy in his arms.

For the next 2 hours, Desmond and Lucy talked about everything that happened between them. Shaun also talked about his feelings, for Rebecca.

2 HOURS LATER…

Rebecca and Shaun are both in Rebecca's room. Rebecca's face was reddening and was filling with pleasure and excitement as Shaun ravished her breasts. Rebecca couldn't help but just rip Shaun's sweater off, and also his pants, and his underwear, she was extremely horny. When Shaun was inside of Rebecca, penetrating her, it felt amazing. She just bounced on him, until her legs were sore, until she was completely unable to move, so that he could do what ever he wanted to do with her. When she couldn't move, she layed down on her bed. Shaun then just ate Rebecca out for an hour. When Rebecca was able to move, she chose not to, she didn't want to interrupt the pleasure she was experiencing in anyway. "I love you Rebecca" Shaun said to Rebecca. "I love you way more. Please don't leave right now" Rebecca said to Shaun.


End file.
